Operation: Hurt
by Needs to be deleted
Summary: Number 356 made a promise to a friend loong ago, a promise to be friends forever. A promise to be by each others side as long as the lived. She has one last time to tell him how she feels. 356 and 360 3 and 4, hint: 1 and 359
1. Prologue

Numbah 356 stood outside sector v and was getting the nerve to ask entrance. She hid her eyes behind her black hair as she looked at the ground. Her hair was down to her lower back and was tipped a purple color. She finally looked up with her hazel eyes and knocked on the door. She was wearing a Light grey hoody and a pair of blue jeans. She tilted her head back to look at the treehouse and what would be her new home if she was accepted. She was being transferred to a new sector after her old one abandoned her and she sighed. Her old one had abandoned her because they thought that she had killed her life long friend. She hid her eyes behind her bangs again. She looked at her finger and saw a sort of stringy thing on her finger. It had a Yin Yang symbol sort of thing. Well she made a promise to that friend long ago, to stay friends forever, and has kept that around her finger ever since. Since then that friend has gone through horrible things and has been on the brink of death more than once. But as she promised she had kept her promise and was there every time. Until last time when things went horribly wrong.


	2. Chapter one

Number 356: (aka: Me) Hello and welcome to chapter two im sorry about the last chapter it was done in a few minutes and was done at 2 am. We all no that's not good lol. Anyway Enjoy

Number three giggled and sprung up off of the couch

"I got it" she said in her very hyper voice. She opened the door and said

"Hello"

"H…Hello" Said a very nervous Number 356. She looked up and smiled slightly at Kuki.

"who is it number three?" called Number one.

"New friend" number three called back and pulled 356 into a big hug.

"oh that must be the new operative" number one mumbled "bring her in Number three" he added quickly. Number three picked up her bag and told 356 to fallow her. Kuki led her to a Big room with pictures of wolves on the door and all over the walls.

"Number one said you liked wolves so we made your room like this" Number three announced. 356 looked around the room in awe, she was stunned by how wonderful her room was.

"Ok time to go" Kuki said as she set the suitcase on the bed, also shaped like a wolf. Then quickly grabbed 356's arm and pulled her into the main lounging room.

"team this is our new operative, she will be living with us from now on and I need you guys to give her a warm welcome" Number one said to get his team's attention. Number four and two were playing video games on the big screen but quickly looked up when they heard Nigel's voice. Number Five also looked up from her girly magazine that she was reading on the other chair.

"H..hello" 356 stuttered, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"Im number two" called number two from the couch "It's nice to meet ya" he winked behind his airplane goggles.

"Im number three" said the girl from before. She gave 356 one of her award winning smiles.

"Numbah four" was all a small aussie boy said. He had a heavy Australian accent and seemed angry to her for some reason.

"Number five is glad to meet ya" Said the other dark haired girl.

"An I am number one" announced the obvious leader "please make yourself at home in sector V"

"Now that that's over can we get back to our video games?" asked a peeved number four. 'Does he hate me?' thought number 356. But she just shrugged and said in almost a whisper

"I think ill go get unpacked" And she walked to her new room. When she was sure that she was alone in the hallways she looked down at the string and a tear formed in her eye. She hid her face behind her bangs in her no trademark style. She quickly brushed the tear away and walked looked up at the door to her room. Among t he wolves there were the numbers 356 messily written. She smiled and thought of how her new team was so welcoming. All except for that aussie boy. She opened the door and walked in, she flopped down on her bead and looked at the wooded roof. With a long sigh she started to unpack her suitcase. When she finished putting away the close she found a box at the bottom. She opened the box and there was a picture among other memorable things. In the picture her old team was at the beach. Number 256 was playing with her life long friend, Number 360, in the water. They were splashing around care free and happy. Number's 357 ad 358, twins, were building a sand castle and number 329 was fallowing a family of turtles.

"who's that?" asked a voce behind her.

"huh, oh this is just my old team" she said in a sad voice. She had said this without looking behind her.

"why are you so sad then?" He asked, she had figured it was a boy by his voce. So that narrowed it down to two kids in the treehouse because she really doubted that it was number four.

"Well can you tell me? I'm sure ill understand" He wrapped shaky arms around her neck and yet another tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"You'll never understand" she said in a whisper. She pulled out of his grip even though she felt safe in his arms. "No one will ever understand" she said raising her voice. She ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. She really didn't mean to raise her voice but she wasn't ready to discuss it yet. Yet even though she new it was sometimes better to talk about your pain than to keep it locked inside, She kept it to herself. She rubbed the tears as she walked through the halls to the kitchen. 356 walked to the refrigerator without noticing number four at the table. She took out a bowl and got a bowl of trix to eat. She sat down across from four and sighed as she realized her was there.  
"hello" she said and then put a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. And number four mumbled something inaudible. Just then Number three skipped into the kitchen

"Hello Number three" said number four and his face brightened as he saw her. Number 356 rolled her eyes and then glared at number four. Why was he so nice to three? Better question, what did I do to make him hate me? Number 356 thought. She finished her cereal and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. 356 sat down next too number two and they quickly were in a video game challenge. Number five was sitting in the same place as she was when she introduced herself except this time she had a cd player in hand and ear phones in her ears. Number two beat number 356 and started to do his victory dance. 356 tried not to giggle as she watched him make a fool of himself.

Number Two was interrupted by an explosion.

"What was that?" Number five yelled as she looked around

"Kids Next Door Battle stations" Number 356 called and they all ran towards the new villain.

"what the? Who's that?" Number four said as they caught sight of the person. Number 356 gasped and looked at the person with horror in her eyes.

"You must remember 356" said the person in an angelic voice.

"No NO please God no" 356 yelled as she collapsed to her knee's. The figure disappeared and number 356 clutched her head as painful memories ran through her head.

Me: Mwahahaha cliffy. Ok not really but oh well I tried. Anyway R&R


	3. Chapter two

_Flashback_

_Two young children were sitting on the sidewalk laughing._

"_Here let me help you" the young boy said and helped her tie the string on her finger. _

"_Now all we have to do is make a promise to each other" He said after he finished._

"_Ooh I have one" she said quickly. At this the little boy laughed,_

"_Alright lets here it"_

"_When it hurts to look behind you and your scared to look ahead, Look beside you and ill be there" She smiled at his reaction, which was to gasp in amazement with his mouth hanging open. She laughed_

"_I heard that somewhere before silly" she said and the view went dark._

_End Flashback_

"356! 356! Say something," said a worried voice. 356 groaned and opened her eyes a little to see numbers one through five staring down at her. She propped herself up on her elbows

"Wha…what happened?" she managed to mutter.

"Well the lady said you had to remember. Then her hands glowed, you fainted and then she disappeared" Said number five like it was simple. Number 356 nodded and looked at the ceiling,

"Ah yah feelin' bettah?" asked the aussie showing, for the first time, any sign that he cared about her.

"Ill be fine" she said and layed back down.

"Ok, Number three you take care of 356, she needs her rest" he smiled and Kuki nodded. Kuki hugged her rainbow monkey and sat on the other bed. The rest of the team nodded and left the room. After that it was quiet except for the humming of Kuki as she played wedding with her dolls. 356 pulled out the picture of her old team and ran a finger over 360's face. She smiled happily

"hey, who's that?" Kuki asked and pointed a sleeve at 360.

"oh…That's my old friend number 360" she said as her smile faded a little bit.

"Then why aren't you with him then?" she asked, completely oblivious and as always full of questions.

"He's dead" 356 said simply before hiding her face behind her bangs.

"And its all my fault" she added before turning her head away so that Kuki couldn't see her.

"Im sorry" Kuki said quietly "would it help if I let you hug my rainbow monkey?" she held up he doll and 356 smiled weakly. 356 grabbed Kuki and pulled her into a hug. Kuki gladly returned the hug and smiled big. When number 356 layed back down she fell asleep.

_Dream_

"_360! Joey! Where are you?" a panicked number 356 ran through the halls of the treehouse. _

"_Don't leave me," she whimpered and she longed to be in his arms once more. She collapsed to the ground. Panting and out of breath. _

"_Help…me" she could here his voice so close, but yet so far away. 'He's at the end of this hallway' she told herself. But no matter how far she ran she never got any closer. She pulled herself to her feet and started to run again,_

_End Nightmare_

356 woke up shaking up in the darkness of the treehouse. There was a dark figure at the end of her bed. It was sitting on a chair, resting its head on the end of the bed. Using its arms for a pillow. Number three must have gotten board and left. While this figure took over. 356 slowly got out of the bed, so she didn't wake the person. She got a blanked and covered it with it. She smiled and layed back down before falling asleep.

She woke up after the same nightmare and blinked in the light of the morning. The figure was gone and she stood up. She stretched and blinked a couple of times to wake up. She walked to the kitchen and was surprised to see number four and number three eating together. But as soon as she walked in number four got up and left. Number three soon finished and skipped after number four. She ate in silence and number one and two walked in at the same time.

"Good morning' " said number two as he walked to the refrigerator to get some milk. Number one looked at number two and then to 356

"Good morning" Number 356 just nodded and blinked at her cereal. She finished her bowl and put her dishes away.

"Ill be in my room if you need me" she said half-heartedly. Two and One nodded and she walked to her room. When she reached out to grab the doorknob she had another flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Don't ever leave me," said a 360. 356 and 360 were outside sector C. Number 360 was badly hurt and 356 was next to him on the ground._

_"I would never leave you" she said smiling through the tears that were streaming down her face. They were alone in the treehouse and a new villain had attacked. They fought bravely but the battle slowly went downhill. None of there 2x4 technology worked. 360 had gotten hurt really badly and was bleeding severely. An angry 356 fought back and found a way to destroy the villain. Number 356 ran over to see if she could help him but he was hurt to badly and had lost to much blood. The sky was dark and it was about to rain. 360 propped himself up on his elbows while coughing._

"_Lay down" you need you rest" pleaded 356_

"_No, this can't wait. 356, Jenna, I'm probably not going to make it" _

"_Yes you a-" she was cut off_

"_No im not" he said and started to cry himself. Which was a strange sight for such a tough boy._

"_I know that we have been friends for a long time. I have…I have always wanted to tell you. I 'm sorry that I didn't tell you before" his vision went dark and he layed down "I…lo-" and he went limp in her arms and she was left holding his body. _

"_I…Love you Joey," she whispered_

_End Flashback_

Number 356 felt numb all over. She had just seen the last moments of her friend's life. She finally walked into her room and locked her door. But unbeknownst to her there was a figure watching in the shadows. 356 collapsed on her bed and started crying. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and found the picture of her old team. She got mad and threw it out the window. Then realized what she did and started to cry again.


	4. Chapter three

Number three: YAY NEW CHAPTER

Me: you gave her sugar didn't you?

Number four: Innocently nooooo

Me: Yes you did throws number four in the closet Mwahahaha

Number five: You may need him for the chapter you know

Me: …Aw crud

Number four: from in the closet hey that's my word

Me: not any more evil grin

Number three: skips around in the background La la la la la

Me: ANYWAY…on with the fic

Disclaimer: Number 356 doesn't own Kids next door

"Happy birthday Number 356" Yelled the five other kids next door members in unison. Number 356 jumped up and down happily and clapped her hand on her mouth.

"Thank you guys so much" she said happily.

"alroight, make a wish already" said number four. Number 356 closed her eyes and thought 'I have a wish but it will never come true so here it goes' She blew out the candles.

"ok now as per Kids next door code, you wish it we grant it" said number one using the almost the same words as all the others birthdays.

"So whad ya wish fo?" asked number five. She mumbled something inaudible so that no one else could understand her.

"Um…I wish for…a kitty" she said lamely and shrugged.

"Yay a Kitty!" yelled number three as she smiled widely. Number four grumbled about cruddy cats.

"Ok but before we get your kitty we have a present for you" Number two announces ad he handed her a small envelope. She opened it and gasped

"Thank you guys so much" she said as she looked at her present. It was two pictures, one of her new team and another one she hadn't noticed yet. In the one with sector V they were at the toy store. Number three had 'somehow' gotten number four to buy her a doll that she couldn't afford while all he got was a comic book. Number two was playing with a model airplane (big surprise) and number five bought a new CD. Number one was helping 356 choose which poster to buy. One with wolves on it (another big surprise) or the one she had ordered special with the KND sector V treehouse on it. Number one didn't buy anything for himself.

"Thank you guys so much" she said happily, not noticing the other picture still.

"Whot eva' happened ta that poster?" asked number four.

"We all signed it, don't you remember silly?" Giggled number three as she ruffled number fours hair. While number four blushed at her touch and number 356 noticed this. 356 giggled as number four mumbled

"Oh yah"

"There's still another picture" reminded number two.

"Oh" she said and gasped as she looked at the picture.

"You…Guys…found it?"

"Actually number one found it" number five said as she smiled.

"Thank you guys so much"

"Now lets go get your cat" Number one announced. The rest of the team nodded and walked out of the room. 356 grabbed number ones arm before he could leave

"Thanks number one, you don't know how much this means to me" She pecked him on the cheek and walked away, leaving a bright red number one.

AT THE CAT STORE

"Which one, which one?" mumbled number 356 as she looked at the cats.

"How 'bout this one?" said number four as he held up a blond kitten.

"No I like this one" said number three as she held up a black kitty with white paws and a white face. Number four shrugged and set down the blond one, but the blond kitty jumped on Fours head. Number three laughed and Number four grumbled.

"Cruddy cat" as number three grabbed it before he could hurt it.

"I like this one" she announced as she picked up an almost pure white kitten and cradled it in her arms. It had light black rings of fur around its eyes; the cat had greenish blue eyes that looked like they would glow in the dark.

"Oh what a pretty kitty" said number three with a smile. Number four grumbled

"Ill be out in the bus" and walked out to the bus.

"Ill go keep you company number four" said number three as she skipped out after him. Number four blushed and waited for her, then they when to the bus together. 356 giggled and watched them go.

"Lets pay your cat and get out of here" said number one as he looked around.

"yah this place is crawling with adults" agreed number five, 356 nodded and paid for her kitten. They walked out to the bus and left for the treehouse.

AT THE TREEHOUSE

"Get this cruddy cat away from me!" yelled number four, who looked like he was about to throw the cat across the room. The cat was sitting on top of number fours head and 356 quickly grabbed it before four could hurt him.

"What's wrong with you number four?" Number two asked as he was playing his video game.

"This cruddy cat won't leave me alone" he said and glared at the cat, which hissed at him.

"Come on kitty lets leave before number four hurts someone" said 356 as she walked out of the room with the kitty on her head. It was facing the group but the only one still watching was number four. The cat's eyes glowed red as it glared at four.

"Hey did you see that goys?" asked number four as he pointed at the cat.

"Number four your seeing things" said number three as she smiled at number four. Number five looked at the cat thoughtfully, but its eyes were already back to normal. Number four shrugged

"I know whoat I saw" mumbled number four as he turned back to his comic book. 356 let the cat go and set her new pictures on the dresser. She turned to the bathroom and walked in. She started the water for a shower, but what she didn't know was that there was a ten-year-old boy was in her room. The figure picked up a pen and started too write on the back of the old picture.

Me: DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM!!!

Number three: kitty!! Pets the kitty

Number four: cruddy cat and its glowing eyes.

Me: hey my cat is not cruddy

Number four: is too

Me: is not

Number four: is too

Me: is not

Keep on arguing

Number three: Please review


	5. Chapter four

356 got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and a towel wrapped around her hair. She let out a yawn and quickly got dressed in her pajamas. She brushed her hair and then blow-dried it. She shook her head and then brushed it out once more, for that extra shine. She brushed her teeth and then looked out the window.

"Wow its dark already" she said and she realized that it was thunder storming outside with a flash of lightning.

"Maybe that's why" she said with a giggle and she turned around. 'Where are you kitty?' she thought to herself. She called for the kitty and searched her room. She shrugged and figured that the cat must have gone somewhere else in the treehouse. She walked out into the living room and found the others.

"Hey has anyone seen my kitty?" she asked as she walked into the room. Nope, Haven't seen him, mumbles and shakes of the head were heard and seen.

"Were could he be?" she asked herself as she walked out of the living room. She frowned and continued to search the treehouse. After a few more minutes of searching she walked into her room with a sigh. In her room she saw her kitty sitting on the bed.

"There you are!" she said as she picked up the kitty

"Im glad your ok" she said as the cat started to purr. 356 laughed and then layed down on her bed after setting the cat down once more. She fell asleep to the sound of the storm. Her cat stood up and grabbed the picture before lying down at the end of 356's bed to fall asleep.

Number 356 woke up to the KND mission alert. She jumped out of bed and got dressed before running into the mission room. She sat down next to number five and asked her

"What time is it?"

"Numbah five doesn't know girl" snapped number five. It must have been early because the team was half asleep. Number one woke up the team by yelling at them.

"WAKE UP!!! Team the delightful children are attacking candy stores all over the city. And its our job to stop them, team move out" he finished and the team an into the KND cool bus. Number two flew the plane while Number one directed them on were to go.

"Watch out number three" yelled number four as he pushed her out of the way. A fireball flew pasted, narrowly missing the pair.

"Thanks number four" Number three said as 356 kicked the shortest male delightful child in the face.(hey I don't know his name XP) The child flew into the wall and was knocked out instantly. The remaining four delightfuls attacked 356 with their fireball maker. 356 was hit in the back and hit the wall next to the small boy delightful. She had a burn mark on her back and her shirt had a hole in it. The remaining KND attacked the remaining delightful children. 356 watched the battle and sat up while leaning against the wall. The delightful child next to her groaned and sat up too.

"Man what a headache" he said as he rubbed his head. 356 reached for her weapon

"No need for weapons, im not going to attack you" He said as he looked at her with his blue eyes. She relaxed slightly

"Hey im sorry I kicked you in the face" she said as she closed her eyes. 'why am I apologizing?' she thought to herself.

"Its ok, Im used to it" he said and they both laughed a little.

"Come on, were leaving!" said four monotone voices at one. The delightful child nodded and stood up. He joined back with his siblings. Then he winked at 356 as he and his siblings retreated. 356 blushed a little but hid it as she stood up with her back in pain. She winced in pain and Number's two and five came to help her to the bus.

"Another success team" congratulated number one as soon as they all got on the bus.

"Now before we go home to the treehouse, we need to get you bandaged up" he said and turned towards number three. 356 walked into the back room and Number three fallowed in her nurse's outfit. 356 pulled off her sweatshirt

"Man and that was my favorite sweatshirt too" she said as she pulled up her undershirt far enough that number three could treat her burn.

"Ok now hold still" said number three as she put ointment on the burn.

"Gah that burns" yelled number 356 as she jumped away.

"Oopsie" said number three as she giggled. Number 356 grumbled something unintelligible as she sat back down. Number three bandaged up number 356 by running around in circles around her.


	6. Chapter five

356 walked around the treehouse, bored out of her mind. There hadn't been an adult attack in at least five days and there wasn't anything else to do. She found herself walking down the hall and up the stairs to one of the many flat roofs. She walked out to one of the many railings and leaned on it. She sighed and looked out to the horizon, where the sun was now setting. She looked at all the buildings, the school, the beach, the delightfuls mansion, and the rest of the scenery. She then looked up at the sky and watched the, now colorful, clouds around the sun. 356 watched until the last rays of the sun disappeared and the stars started coming out. She sat down and eventually layed down on the hard wooden roof, while looking at the stars. Finally she closed her eyes and thought about there last mission.

"What's up with me lately?" she asked herself as she held her head in frustration. She knew the answer but blamed it on her lack of experience. Then she remembered the delightful child and how, for some odd reason, she had felt a little sorry for him when she kicked him. She shook her head and stood up.

"All I need is more training" she lied to herself and ran to the training room. When she reached the room she walked in and started the simulation at the one warm-up level. Then she would turn up the level to about 50 or so. Ten robots came out from behind a door and 356 made quick work of them and waited for the real level to start.

"Level 50 commencing" announced the computer voice as fog filled the room. 356 took a deep breath then stood in her battle stance. She didn't have a weapon ad she usually didn't need one. Her ears caught the sound of footsteps behind her; she spun around and scanned the fog. Another sound

"Were are you?" she mumbled as she whirled around and squinted. Then closed her eyes. _'Now use your ears'_ she thought and listened hard. _"There" _she opened her eyes and swung her foot through the air in a spinning kick. She felt her foot connect with metal as the robot was hit, Hard. It hit the wall with a loud CLUNK and it lay motionless. 356 stood up straight and wiped her forehead.

"Wait a minute! Why- OOF" she said as she was hit in the back and hit the wall this time.

"Ouch" she growled as she stood up

"That-" she charged at the robot

"Hurt!!" she finished in a yell as she punched the robot in the head. It flew through the air and eventually skidded across the floor.

"Level complete" announced the computer. 356 smirked once more as she quickly shut down the machine. Her hands were slick with sweat and she quickly pulled off her grey sweatshirt. She was sure that she would have some bruises in the morning if not sooner. She rubbed her arm as she walked down the hallway then winced at a bruise that was already painful.

"Stupid bruises" she said madly as she stopped walking and looked out a window at the night sky.

"What bruises?" asked a voice from behind her. She swirled around and went to punch the person in the face. But he easily blocked it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see who was standing in front of her.

"Aren't you going t answer my question?" he asked as he looked out the window with his brilliant blue eyes.

"Oh there nothing" she blushed slightly

"Now you answer my question" she said as she studied his face, so that when he gave an answer she could tell if he was lying or not.

"W…Well I-I uh I" he stuttered and turned red also. 356 giggled and closed her eyes.

**Boys p.o.v. **

'_She has the most beautiful laugh, better than any of my sisters anyway' _I thought as I hid my face so she wouldn't see me blushing face. I knew I was blushing because I could feel my face grow hotter.

"Well?" she asked for my answer once more.

"I…uh well I" I didn't look at her

"I had to see you again" I looked at the ground and acted as if the floor was very interesting.

**Normal P.O.V. **

"I have to go, or my siblings will notice that im gone" The boy looked at Jenna one more time

"See ya" he said and jumped out the window. He landed with ease and ran off into the darkness. 356 watched him go and sighed _'man, my life is not normal' _she thought and walked off to her room.

**The next morning**

356 woke up but didn't get up out of bed. She layed, staring at the ceiling, for what seemed like hours. She was thinking about a lot of things but mostly about last night. She closed her eyes again and her cat meowed loudly.

"What is it kitty?" she asked as she patted the kitty on the head. He meowed again and pawed the picture that was at the end of Jenna's bed.

"What's that?" she asked as she sat up and grabbed the picture.

"Oh its my picture" she said as she looked at the front then flipped it over.

'_Don't forget me_

_360'_

356 blinked back tears and set down the picture She was in complete shock, there hadn't been writing they're before and her friend was…was…well gone and he couldn't have written it. She was so confused.

"Ill be right back kitty," she said as she jumped to her feet and ran out of the room, clutching the picture in her hand. 356 ran through the halls in search of Number one. She skidded to a stop then started to run down the next hall. She collided with number one when she was about half way down the hallway. She fell to the ground along with number one and all the papers he was carrying.

"Im sorry" she apologized as she helped him pick up the papers.

"Its quite alright" he said and smirked slightly.

"Um number one I wanted to ask you something" she said as she held up the picture to show him.

"Was there any writing on this when you found it?"

"No there wasn't, and there isn't now" he said as he took the picture and showed it to her. 356 was shocked once again, there was defiantly writing on it when she had first looked and now it was gone. How strange. Number one stood up ad helped 356 to her feet.

"Merry Christmas anyway 356" he said as he started walking away.

'_Oh yah its almost Christmas' _thought 356 as she watched him go. _'I still have to get presents. I bet that writing was a prank, a very strange, creepy prank, but a prank nonetheless' _She continued thinking as she walked back to her room. She sat on the bed and automatically started petting her kitty.

"Now, what should I get for the team Kitty?" 356 asked, even though she was already thinking about it.

**3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4**

**A cookie to anyone who can guess who the boy was shakes a bag of cookies**


	7. Chapter six

Me: omg I finally updated XD

Wally: yay

Kuki: yay

Me: your not happy are you?

Wally: nope

Disclamer: sadly I fo not own Kids Next Door. If I did Wally and Kuki would be a couple already

Wally: hey

Me: Ha ha XP

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Jenna was lying on her bed like she dose so very often. She sat up and brought out a hairbrush, then started brushing her hair. When she was done, instead of leaving her hair down she pulled it up into a ponytail. Just as she finished Nigel came over the announcements.

"All team members to the meeting room ASAP"

Jenna sighed and stood up, then ran out of the room.

Meeting room-

Jenna was the last one to get there as always just because her room was the farthest away. She took her seat next to Abby and listened to number one talk.

"Team we have been invited to an all kids Christmas party. It is going to be a Masquerade party so masks are a necessity. It is going to be held on Christmas Eve and last until midnight. Your dress our tux must be black or white along with the mask. Any questions?" he finished up and looked at his team behind his sunglasses.

Abby raised her hand "I've got a question, do we have ta go?"

"Yes we have to go number five. Any more questions?" he asked once more.

"Do we have to have a date?" asked Janna in slightly a worried voice.

"No it is not necessary but it would look better if we were coupled up to avoid drawing

attention to ourselves" Jenna stuck out her tongue in detest and then nodded. No one else raised their hand so he dismissed them. Hoagie and Wally went to the living room couches so they could start playing their videogames.

"Hey do you girls wanna help me pick out a dress for the ball?" asked Kuki

"Sure" said Abby as Jenna nodded. Kuki pulled them off to her room and smiled.

Number Three's Room-

"Hmm, which one do you think number four will like better? This one -Kuki held up a beautiful, long, flowy violet dress- or this one?" She said as she held up a traditional kimono that was black with a beautiful white floral design.

"I think he'll like the Kimono, or that could just be me" Jena laughed as she and Abby nodded.

"Go try it on girl" urged Abby. Kuki nodded and ran off into the bathroom to try it. While she was in the bathroom Jenna and Abby talked.

"So what are you going to wear number five?" asked a curious Jenna

"Numbah five doesn't know, she might were a dress this year. Just maybe" The girl said with a shrug

"You should, you would probably look great in a dress"

"Yah you probably look good in a dress too"

"I don't know, I don't really even own more than one dress"

"Well I don't own any dresses," both girls laughed a little when Kuki came out of the bathroom carrying her normal cloths. Abby and Jenna's jaws dropped in amazement. Kuki was a vision of Japanese beauty. He slender figure was the perfect shape for the Kimono that draped her body.

"Is it that bad?" asked Kuki

"Bad! How could it be bad?" Commented Jenna in complete awe

"Yah girl that looks awesome on you!" Abby added also in awe. Kuki brightened up and smiled her Number three smile.

"Your turn Number five" chimed Kuki as she sat down on the bed next to Jenna.

"Number five doesn't even have any dresses Number three" Abby said, as she didn't move from the spot in which she was standing.

"Wait right here, ill be right back" Said Jenna as she ran to her room, grabbed her only dress. Then ran back.

"Here" Jenna said as she handed the dress to number five.

"Go try it on" Kuki practically pushed Abby into the bathroom. Abby grumbled but shut the door behind her.

"Lets find a dress for you while we wait for her to get out of the bathroom" Kuki said as she rummaged through her closet.

"Here we go" said Kuki as she pulled out this beautiful white dress that had black floral designs all over it. Since Kuki and Jenna were almost the same size Jenna was sure that the dress would fit. Abby came out of the bathroom in a black skirt and a sleeveless tight looking black top. It fit her almost perfectly and looked beautiful on her.

"Wow you look good number five" said Jenna with a smile

"Your pretty number five," said Kuki with a hug. Abby grumbled something about hating dresses. Jenna walked into the bathroom and slipped off her cloths. She slipped on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Her didn't won't to get her hair caught in the zipper when she dipped the dress in the back, so she pulled her hair up into a loose bun. She sighed as she walked back into Kuki's room. She got about the same reaction as the other two girls had gotten. There dresses were all so beautiful.

"Lets change back into our normal cloths so we can go shopping from masks" suggested Jenna who really didn't want to be wearing the dress before the ball. The other girls nodded and they all changed.

At the Costume Store-

The three Female KND members were looking around the store with high hopes. The ball was only a day away and they couldn't wait. Kuki and Wally were going together like every one thought. Abby and Hoagie were going together and Nigel was going with Lizzie. So that left Jenna to find a date. While she looked for masks she was also thinking on whom to ask to the ball. Nigel had said that they didn't have to have a date but she didn't want to be the only one date-less.

"Hey number three come here" Jenna yelled as she held up a mask "I found you one" Kuki ran up to Jenna and Jenna handed the mask to her. It was black like her dress but didn't have the floral print on it. Jenna had found a white one for herself and another white one for Number five. The three girls walked up to the counter and paid for the masks. They walked out of the store and back to the treehouse.

At the Treehouse-

Jenna ran straight up to her room after she got to the treehouse. He dress was hanging in her closet and Jenna placed the mask with it. She looked at the beautiful dress for a few more moments before closing the door to the closet. Then she let her hair out of the bun and started to brush her hair. Her kitty meowed a welcome from the end of Jenna's bed.

"Oh hello kitty" Jenna said as she petted the small cat. Jenna finished brushing her hair and set the hairbrush on the bed. She picked up the kitten and cradled the cat in her arms. The content animal started to purr as Jenna petted him between his ears. She set the cat down gently on the bed and then walked over to her dresser. There were the pictures of her new team and the old team. She picked up the picture of her old team and looked at the back. There was another message on the back.

'Would the fine lady like to go to the ball with me? Ill meet you there' Jenna was really confused now because she knew that everyone in the treehouse had a date and no one other than her team could get into her room.

The next day-

The team was all dressed up and was on their way to the kids next door moon base. Jenna had her arms crossed and was sulking in her seat. She wasn't completely sure that she had a date or not. Abby had her hair out of it braid and her hair was silky and wavy. Kuki had her hair up in a bun and Jenna just had her hair down like always. The boys were wearing black tuxedos with white masks.

In the Moon base-

Wally and Kuki walked straight to the dance floor while Abby fallowed Hoagie to the buffet. Nigel and Lizzie Went to have their picture taken or more like Lizzie had dragged Nigel over to have their picture taken. Jenna waited nervously at a table. A hansom boy walked up to her and said hello. He had Brown hair that was a lighter brown at the tips. He was wearing a white tuxedo and had a black mask on. Jenna blushed and said

"Hello" He offered her his hand and she took it. He led her to the dance floor and they started dancing to an upbeat song. They got caught up in the song and let the music flow through them. Every one but Wally and Kuki stopped dancing and watched. At the end of the song the two boys spun their dates and the song ended. Everyone applauded and the two coupled glanced at each other with smiles. When the next song started up Wally and Kuki started to dance gain but Jenna and her date walked over to the buffet table.

"I must complement you on your dancing milady. You are the only person that I know that can dance like that," he laughed

"Well you dance just like my old friend did" She smiled and picked up a finger sandwich "and it was always so easy to dance with him"

"I'll take that as a complement" he said with a laugh and then took a bite of his own sandwich. She smiled and watched him chew. They ate for a little while and while they were eating they watched Wally and Kuki dance.

"Man their great dancers" Said the boy

"Yah and they have lots of energy" they both laughed. Every dance since that first on had been a fast dance. But now was a slow one

"Would you like to dance?" The brown-headed boy said

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" She replied and they walked out to the dance floor. It was a slow song and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She blushed and put her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth next to Wally and Kuki. Wally and Kuki were in the same position as Jenna and her date but Kuki's head was on Wally's shoulder. Kuki wasn't blushing like Jenna but Wally sure was. His face was as red as a radish.

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Me: 1…2…3…AWWWWWW

Wally: Blushes

Kuki: Yay dancing is fun

Me: Sorry for not updating in like…lets think forever.

Jenna: RR please


	8. Chapter seven

Me: on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own KND if I did it would be called Kids next four

Wally: hay that's moy idea!

Me: XP

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

_Love me tender, love me sweet  
never let me go  
you have made my life complete  
And I love you so_

The couples at the Knd moon base swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Jenna fallowed Kuki's lead and placed her head on the boys shoulder. He was a little taller then her but not by too much.

_Love me tender, love me true  
all my dreams fulfill  
for, my darling I love you  
And I always will._

She felt so comfortable in his arms; it almost felt like a dream. She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. Forgetting the past for a moment and remembering the good times.

_Love me tender, love me dear  
Tell me you are mine  
I'll be yours through all the years  
'Till the end of time_

She had flashbacks again but for once they were good flashbacks. Two children running around, playing hide and seek, eating candy together, sharing an ice-cream cone, not a care in the world. She missed her old friend so much. But she wasn't saddened by the thought.

_Love me tender, love me sweet  
all my dreams fulfill  
for, my darling I love you  
And I always will_

Just being in the arms of this other kid made her feel happy and like all her cares were gone. The song slowly faded and gave way to a happier, livelier song. Jenna didn't want him to let go of her but finally let go and walked with him off the dance floor. She heard the next song and realized what it was. She laughed

"This is one of my favorite songs," she said to no one im particular. Once she listened to it for a few seconds she looked at her date

"I need to go for a walk," She said as she started to walk away. The brown-headed boy fallowed and she didn't object. She listened to the new song that started up behind her

_Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night i toss and i turn and i dream of what I need_

_(Chorus)  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life (larger than life)_

Jenna walked up to the big window were she could see the earth. She walked up and leaned on the railings. Then she sighed

"Were have you gone Joey?" She asked herself as she forgot that her date was behind her.

"Im right here" Said the voice behind her. He walked up next to her and leaned on the rail also.

"J…Joey? Is it really you? I mean how can it-" Joey placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Don't ask questions unless you really want to know the answer" he said as he looked into her eyes.

But I do want to know" she said as she cradled his hands in hers.

"Lets just say somebody up stairs like's you" he made sure that no one was around but them and then when he was sure no one was around. Brilliantly white wings appeared on his back

"But im only here until midnight" he said as he wings started to disappear once again. Jenna was in shock; her deceased friend was now standing right beside her. Her shock and amazement turned to joy. Jenna could finally have a chance to be with her friend one last time.

"Come on I think there's a dance were supposed to be attending" He winked and walked her back to the dance hand in hand.

_Seether  
I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

The too team members walked onto the dance floor and started to dance to the (one of my favorite) song. Knowing that it was Joey and not just some random person Jenna felt like she was on top of the world.

_Both  
Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Seether  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

Her world was carefree when she was in his arms. He was a good dancer so Jenna really didn't have to think about her dancing.

_Amy Lee  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away both- only the word away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight Both  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Her mind wandered back to the past once more and she buried her face in his shirt, wishing that this moment would never end. That it would last forever.

_Both  
Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

She was dancing with the man she loved; she looked up into his caring eyes and smiled. He smiled back, if only she could tell him how she felt…

_Cause Im broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_Seether  
You're gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

…If only, if only. Jenna continued to look into his kind and loving face. He kissed her on the cheek and blushed a bright red, a red to rival Wally's. As the last sentence of the song rang through the halls a new song started up. Joey led Jenna across the room

"Come on, I'll get you a drink" he said to her as he led her by the hand to the punch bowl.

"I wish this night would last forever" She said when they both had drinks.

"I do to Jenna" Joey said as he pulled her into a one armed hug. Jenna snuggled close to Joey and for once he blushed slightly. The clock rang ten and Joey made a mental note that there was only two hours left. As the clock rang for the tenth time footsteps could be heard. Not just any footsteps, but the footsteps of something big. As the thing came closer Joey and Jenna realized what it was at the same exact time. It was Espaada, the shape shifter

"Oh no" said Joey

"Not again" said Jenna with a shaky voice. This was the being who had taken her friends life once before. The music came to an abrupt stop and the kids stopped dancing. They were all facing the door in behind which the sound came from.

Boom…

Boom…

Boom…

It came closer and closer

BOOM!

The door exploded in a fiery blast. The unlucky kids standing nearest the door flew backwards and collided with the wall. The kids let out yells as they each hit, knocked unconscious instantly.

"Run" said Fanny, AKA number 86, in barely a whisper. She was in complete shock.

"Run, everyone to the escape pods now!" she started yelling "sectors C and V come with me. Were taking down this thing" The two sectors nodded and ran to the armories for weapons. The being was now completely visible as the smoke cleared. It was a huge demonic dragon, its tail swished back and forth in pleasure as it spotted the children. It quickly swung around and sent the two teams flying as they collided with its tail.

Sector C went flying into one wall while Sector V went into another wall. Fanny luckily hadn't been hit by the dragons tail and started shooting. A laser shot towards the dragon and a cloud of smoke once again enveloped around the dragon. The two teams recovered slowly with nicks and bruises but nothing serious. They soon joined the battle with Fanny. Fanny ceased fire and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Keep your weapons ready" she yelled to the teams. They nodded and kept there weapons raised. When the smoke finally cleared the dragon was gone and the KND members totally baffled.

"You thought that you could get rid of me that easily?" said a mocking ghostly voice. It sounded as if the voice was coming from all around. The kids looked around and kept their weapons at the ready. The being could be anywhere. A giant raven flew out of the rafters and grabbed Joey by his arms. Joey kicked and struggled in the grip of the raven but the raven just dug its claws into his arms, Making Joey yell out in pain.

"Joey" yelled Jenna as she ran after the bird at top speed. Which was hard since she was in a floor length dress. But Jenna managed. Fanny shot after the bird but missed and ceased fire after the bird flew down in a hole to the lower decks and Jenna jumped down after them.

"There's nothing we can do now" she said as she walked over to the door to check out the damage. Fanny was defeated and she hated to admit it, but it was the truth.

"It's up to Jenna now" Said Jasmine, Number 357, said also defeated.

"Just like before" replied James, his twin and Number 358

"I guess she was telling the truth" said Lysette, Number 359, the leader of sector C.

"Maybe we should-" started Jasmine

"-Have believed her" finished James. The twins sunk to the ground, leaning on each other for support. Then sat back to back on the ground. They sighed and closed their eyes.

"You should have more faith in your members" said Nigel in a stern voice as he looked at his own team members.

"Your right I should have been a better leader. But who in there right mind would believe that a shape shifting monster attacked there tree house if they hadn't seen it?" Lysette looked at Nigel with sadness in her eyes.

"Its alright, we all make mistakes" Nigel replied with a softer tone in his voice. He walked over to Lysette and comforted her. Kuki treated various cuts on Wally.

"Thanks" she said with a slight smile as she pulled Nigel into a hug.

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Me: annnnnd cut. That's a wrap people

Kuki: read and review

Wally: yah whotevah she says

Me: waves ¾ banner


	9. Last Chapter

Me: Last chapter yall

KND Charicters: Yay

Me: -glare-

KND charicters: Um erm Awww

Me: another horrible anagram thing at the bottom -points-

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Jenna chased after the bird as fast as she could while wearing a floor length dress. The bird finally slowed down and eventually stopped. When it stopped it released Joey from its grip. The bird changed before there eyes into a woman wearing a black dress. She had black hair and black eyes and demonic wings sprouted from her back.

"No one can save you now Angel of light" She hissed, obviously not seeing Jenna. 'What am I invisible?' Jenna asked herself.

"Evil can never win you snake," Joey said also not noticing Jenna. The woman's eyes glowed red, while Joeys glowed blue. Espaada changed into a black panther while Joey changed into a pure white wolf. They jumped into the air at each other and clashed in mid air in a mangle of teeth and claws. Jenna watched helplessly, praying that Joey would come out better than the last time that he faced this demon. The battle raged on for what felt like days to Jenna but in reality only last a few minutes. As the battle raged on Espaada was starting to lose.

"I will NOT lose" The demon said in more of a roar than in words. It tackled Joey and sent him flying across the room into the far wall. Joey turned back into a human when he hit the ground.

"Joey" Jenna screamed as she ran to him. Joey had some scratches and bruises but only one bad slash on his arm. Jenna ripped a strip of cloth off of her dress and quickly bandaged his arm in with her skirt. Joey struggled to get to his feet and continue fighting but couldn't and soon collapsed again.

"Stay down, your hurt" she said, trying to comfort him. Espaada loomed over them and smirked in her human form. She looked worse than Joey. There were multiple gashes on her limbs and a slash over her eye.

"You thought you could beat me! Ha you make me laugh" she said and let out a laugh and then raised her hand so it was pointing at the two.

"Say goodnight Angels of Light" her hand glowed red "permanently!" Jenna protected Joey with her own body as she waited for the pain she knew that was coming. But to her surprise the pain never came. Two voices let out a battle cry in unison as they kicked the creature at the same time. Espaada flew back at the impact of the kick in its already weakened state.

"Guys!" said Joey weakly as Jasmine and James helped Joey up.

"No problem dude" Jasmine started to explain

"We wouldn't let the same thing happen again" finished up James as he smiled. While this was happening Wally and Kuki had taken over the tag-team fighting. Abby and Hoagie had sent for backup and Nigel and Lysette were helping with the battle also. The two teams had figured out that the only way to hurt the monster, not counting Joey and his being an Angel, was to tag-team fight.

"Number Three-"

"-We need you ovah here" The twins called for Kuki. She quickly jumped out of the battle and ran over while Wally fallowed.

"What is it?" she asked

"He's in pain," Wally stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ill take care of him while you too get back in the battle" she motioned to Jasmine and James to get back in the battle.

"Wally help me" said Kuki in one of her rare serious modes. Joey had lost a lot of blood and Wally and Kuki needed to stop the flow as soon as possible. Wally did as he was told and helped treat Joey.

"Your very lucky" said Kuki as she regained her happy mode again. "If she wasn't here you would probably be dead by now" Jenna smiled in a modest sort of way that seemed to say that it was nothing. Joey smiled and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"You stay here and take care of him while we get back in the battle" said a Wally who was itching to get back in the fight. Kuki ran into the battle while pulling Wally behind her. With the combined forces of the two teams and the constant onslaught that hit Espaada she soon was defeated. She dissolved and the two teams let out a cheer.

"We did it" yelled the two twins in unison. Kuki pulled Wally into a big hug and he blushed but didn't push her away or call her a cruddy girl. Nigel gave Lysette a high five and they smiled at each other. Joey struggled but eventually got up into a standing position with the help of Jenna to lean on. Joey smiled proudly at the two teams.

"I think its time for everyone to go home now" said Lysette "we've had a long night and we all need some rest" they all nodded and started walking back to the main level of the space ship.

"Hey 356 can I talk to you?" asked Lysette in sort of a shy tone. Before Jenna could even say anything the two twins, Jasmine and James, came up and supported Joey while pushing Jenna towards their leader. Jenna stumbled a bit but walked over to Lysette.

"Jenna I know that we treated you unfairly when 360 died. But we were just-" her voice broke

"Its alright" Jenna said after she got over the fact that Lysette had called her by her real name.

"No its not all right, we banished you unfairly. You shouldn't have been made to leave," she said as her eyes turned towards the floor. "And we all have agreed to ask you to join out team again" she finished as she looked up sheepishly at Jenna. Jenna hesitated for a few moments and thought the idea over.

"Of coarse I would like to come back, you guys are like a family to me" Jenna said quietly. Lysette smiled and looked Jenna in the eye.

"Im glad to here that Jenna and welcome back" Jenna smiled and walked back over to Joey with a smile plastered on her face. When they reached the main level the two sectors went to there separate ships. But Joey, able to stand on his own, held Jenna back.

"Jenna, you know I love you don't you" he said as he took a quick glance at the clock. It was 11:59 and it was almost time for him to go. Jenna nodded sadly.

"Than you know that ill always be with you right? In here" He looked down at her and smiled weakly. And put her hand over were her heart was. She nodded once again but couldn't look him in the eye. There were tears threatening to surface but she didn't want to look weak to him. Not here, not now.

"Don't cry," he said as he saw the tears starting to form. He brushed away one that broke loose and was traveling down her cheek. "Ill always be with you," he said as the clock rang twelve and he disappeared. The tears broke loose and her legs collapsed beneath her. She brushed away the tears, trying to hide them from her fellows. But was failing miserably. But as she was wiping away the tears she saw a single feather of the purest white. Just the site of that feather made the tears start to stop and the pain go away ever so much.

With confidence she slowly reached out and grabbed the feather. Then brushed away the last remaining tears. Then stood and walked over to the Sector C's ship.

"Well mail you your stuff 356" said Nigel as soon as she came in view.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

"Im going to miss you" said Kuki as she pulled Jenna into a hug, Which Jenna gladly returned.

"Yah I guess ill miss you a little" said Wally. Jenna smiled a little bigger and then walked into the ship.

"Bye" she said as she waved goodbye one last time.

"See you again sometime" said Hoagie as Sector V waved goodbye. The two ships took off and Jenna stared out the window, absentmindedly fingering the feather.

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Jenna was kneeling in front of a small, was easily passable grave. She bowed her head and sad a silent prayer.

"You may be with me in my heart but I still miss you terribly" she said in almost a whisper as she layed the feather on the grave.

"rest in peace dear friend" she stood up and walked away.

_Operation: H.U.R.T._

_H. urt operative_

_U. nvariably_

_R. epairs_

_T. he wounds_


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Jenna was dancing her heart out at a party on the moon base. It was exactly two years since the incident with Espaada and the wounds on her heart had finally started to heal. She now had a boyfriend; the little boy from down the lane, Andy.

i'm just so tired  
wont you sing me to sleep  
and fly through my dreams  
so i can hitch a ride with you tonight  
and get away from this place  
have a new name and face  
i just aint the same without you in my life  
late night drives, all alone in my car  
i can't help but start  
singing lines from all our favorite songs  
and melodies in the air  
singin life just aint fair  
sometimes i still just can't believe you're gone

After Joey left for the second time she realized that even though she missed Joey she had to move on to survive in this world. She was living with Sector C again and everything reminded her of Joey. She visited his grave once a week and prayed for him ever time she went.

and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven,  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here

feel your fire,  
when its cold in my heart  
and things sorta start  
remindin' me of my last night with you  
i only need one more day  
just one more chance to say  
i wish that i had gone up with you too

She danced with Andy, with his arms around her waist they kissed. She still had the string tied to her finger. And as long as she lives she will remember Joey. Because who wants o forget someone like him?

and i'm sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here  
you wont be comin' back  
and i didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
i really wish i got to say goodbye

and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
i hope that all is well in heaven  
cuz its all shot to hell down here  
i hope that i find you in heaven  
cuz i'm so...  
lost without you down here

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Me: I would like to thank all me reviewers. Your so kind ;; tears of joy

Wally: If she forgot you feel free to throw things at her

Me: 00

Thank you:

Lil Cosmo

Huckapoo13142

mia14conchelez

Chris

Bucksfan3401

BirdFeathers


End file.
